Never Been Kissed
by Olympus Spirit
Summary: My take on the two times that Will and Nico almost kissed, and then the time they finally did. Short Solangelo fluff. Contains a little self-loathing due to Nico's background, but Will helps bring him out of it. Set between Heroes of Olympus and the new Apollo books. Kiss fic


The first time Nico and Will almost kissed was the day after the battle with Gaia.

It had been morning. Nico had still been in the infirmary, with its tarp walls providing the most privacy one would get in a medic tent.

Will had come in with his breakfast tray, and Nico actually allowed himself to meet the Son of Apollo's eyes.

Will looked back into Nico's gaze, and a smile played at the corner of his mouth.

"Feeling okay?" he'd asked in his gentlest voice, placing Nico's tray on his bedside stand.

"Sore all over," Nico told him.

"Let me help," Will had offered, but when he brought a forkful of eggs to Nico's mouth, the Son of Hades played hard to get.

"I can feed myself Will!"

"Just open," Will whispered, and Nico still didn't know why he'd obeyed, allowing the Son of Apollo to feed him.

Will had fed him a few more forkfuls, and while he did, his eyes softened further. It spoke of tenderness.

Nico was lost in that look before he'd known what had happened.

Will put the fork aside and moved a little closer, slowly moving in for Nico's lips.

The Son of Hades had wanted to just let it happen, but his early 20th century mentality still screamed at him that he couldn't. It was unnatural...

Instead he turned his head to the side, and Will had taken the hint. He'd left trying to seem like he wasn't a little stung, but Nico knew he was.

A second time, they'd almost kissed during sword practice. Their blades clanged together as they dodged and feinted expertly.

At a point their swords touched, while they were definitely close enough to kiss.

Will's expression had softened just the slightest, but Nico jumped back when the Son of Apollo's lips moved in for his own.

Would he ever have the courage to not stop the golden moment his first kiss could surely be? To just let it happen?

They'd spent the greater part of the evening walking the beach of Long Island Sound- just he and Will.

The sunset's orange glow made Will seem really godlike, and the Son of Apollo thought it brought out Nico's eyes and olive skin.

Will started to move in, but stopped at the fear on Nico's face.

"Nico," he whispered. "Let it happen?"

Nico exhaled, but he didn't make to move away.

"I'm scared Will. I've denied myself so long...can I really do it?"

Will smiled a little sadly, but Nico allowed the Son of Apollo's fingers to brush his brunette hair.

"Try?" Will suggested softly. "Just a touch of a kiss. I promise to stop if you want me to."

Nico hesitated, his eyes showing a thousand emotions, but he started to move toward Will's lips.

He stopped, when his old fashioned values jolted him again, but Will encouraged him.

"Come on," he encouraged in a whisper, eyes reflecting real tenderness and love. "Just touch lips Nico. Don't analyze. Feel..."

Nico couldn't move. His body was frozen as his gaze remained fixed on Will's mouth. His heart hammered madly while he wrestled inwardly with himself.

"Can I?" Will suggested, and Nico let those fingers brush across him cheek. "I promise we can stop..."

"Yes," Nico agreed, while his stomach did a very uncomfortable flip.

Will bridged the gap and Nico felt those lips press into his.

His heart hammered with renewed vigor, but Nico didn't move away. The meeting of lips had already happened.

When Will moved his lips gently, making it a real kiss, Nico actually let himself kiss back.

He didn't stop the Son of Apollo's arms from embracing him as his heart pounded in his ears. Instead, he pressed into Will's body, giving himself over to the drug like frenzy.

The more Nico needed it, the more he needed Will...

He knew nothing except this kiss, and the guilt melted away by the second.

Will didn't stop when Nico allowed his hands to rise and hook around the Apollo camper's neck.

They guided the kiss to a gentle conclusion, pulling back, but still in one another's embrace.

Nico actually smiled a little, and Will smiled back very beautifully. The sunset seemed to illuminate his blond hair, and Nico touched it.

"No secrets," Will whispered. "I love you, Nico."

Nico moved his lips, and this time he had the courage to push forward.

"And I love you, Will Solace..."

The sunset bathed them in its light like Apollo above giving them his blessing, as they simply held one another tight on that beach.


End file.
